The Change
by Liz Skywalker
Summary: Anakin returns...and dies.


CATEGORY: REBELLION 

STORY OUTLINE: THE END OF ANAKIN'S AND KENOBI'S DUEL AND THE LAST SCENE IN THE EMPEROR'S THRONE ROOM. 

DISCALAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, GEORGE LUCAS OWNS IT ALL. I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS. YOU CAN DISTRIBURE THIS AS LONG AS IT'S COMPLETE WITH THIS DISCLAIMER, YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS AND YOU ASK ME FIRST. 

THE CHANGE by Liz Skywalker (lizskywalker@hotmail.com) 

Anakin thrust his lightsaber up to meet his master's. 

"Anakin, listen to me! Come back with me!" Obi-Wan pleaded with him. "You can still be saved! Your wife still loves you, Ani! Please!" Anakin didn't listen to him. 

"You stole Padme from me, Kenobi! You stole her! I'll kill you for that!" With a couple of lunges, Anakin disarmed Kenobi. "I'll kill you now!" 

Obi-Wan looked out in desperation. His lightsaber was gone, there was no way he could call it to him in time. There was only one way he could save his own life. He pushed out his hand, and with a telekinetic push, sent Anakin reeling over the edge into the lava pit. 

"Obi-Wan, how could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!" Anakin pleaded as he went over the edge. Determined to do all he could to save his friend, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force the grab hold of Anakin, but felt something stop him. Obi-Wan watched in horror as his friend and apprentice went over the edge into darkness. 

Anakin fell down and down until suddenly a plop. He was half floating/half sinking in the lava. He felt his arms and legs burn and saw himself swallow some of the lava. The pain of his lungs burning up knocked him out. 

Anakin awoke inside a bacta tank. He saw someone standing at the top and kicked upwards to get out. In horror, he looked down. There was nothing left of his legs, or arms for that matter. He was hauled out of the tank by some sort of manifestation of the Force and felt darkness nearby. Palpatine. 

"We have to cyborg you, Anakin, to keep you alive." The 2-1B said to him. He found himself lying on a med.-bed and tried to rise. The 2-1B pushed him down. He felt the droid parts coming on to him. He gasped in terror of that terrible fate and found a breathing mechanism regulating his breathing. Obi-Wan had done this to him! He felt the hate rise into him and then he blacked out. 

Anakin awoke to see himself starting to stand up. He wasn't sure of his surroundings. He was on a deck somewhere and in a lot of pain. He saw a young man who had an uncanny resemblance to him say something incomprehensible to a dark figure standing near them. He rose and walked over to the dark man as if he belonged there. Suddenly the boy's words from before came into focus. 

"I am Jedi as my father before me." Jedi! Father! This boy was his son! How many years had he been out for, what had he missed? The boy was now yelling on the floor, yelling for help from someone, but who? 

"Father!" The boy screamed in pain. Father! That word dug into him, releasing emotions inside him that his alterself had buried long ago, on that fateful day, the day Anakin had died for the first time. In that second, Anakin made a decision that would cost him his life. He picked up the man who had kept him enslaved for those dark years. Just now, parts of Vader were filtering into his mind. This man he was killing was Emperor Palpatine, this boy, his son! Luke Skywalker trained by his old friend and master Obi-Wan. And Luke had a sister, a twin! Who was this sister? Anakin didn't know. But this sister had helped save Anakin. He tossed the man who had once been Senator, then Chancellor, Palpatine down the shaft, just like he had stopped Anakin from being saved all those years ago. The lightning swept all over his clothing and down his body. He staggered under the blow of the dark side as the Emperor died. He nearly fell over the edge, but something held him back. Luke. 

"Tell your sister you were right." Were the last words that came from his mouth as he saw himself die. Goodbye, my son. Though I only knew you for a moment, you saved me and I owe you eternity for that. I shall watch your career with great interest, my son, along with Yoda and Obi-Wan. I will miss you, my son, but in my last moments, I thank you. You have done your father and the galaxy a great service. His last sight was of his son crying at the sight of his father. Anakin detached from his body then and fled into the Force. He needed to thank Obi-Wan and Yoda for all that they had done for his son, thank them for helping him return. Anakin Skywalker was back! THE END. 


End file.
